The Story
by isles-brennan-montgomery
Summary: A young girl is admitted to Seattle Grace after suffering from seizures, she is loved by everyone at the hospital then Derek and Addison start to realise this might be the child they were looking for. Addek and a bit of Calzona if your lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Set around the time when Addison was still with Derek, Let's just pretend that Arizona, Lexi, Jackson and April are at SG (because I like them). **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except my own characters **_**Elizabeth 'Ellie' Jane Marie **_**and **_**Caitlin Grace White. **_

**Please read and review love you all xox MJ **

**Chapter 1: **

_Flashback _

_The first time Derek saw Ellie he was a moment he would never forget. She was just a tiny seven year old curled up in a ball, trying to sleep. A frown creased her pale face making Ellie look older than she actually was. "Ah, Dr. Shepherd you're here for consult I wanted?" Arizona asked quietly stepping into the room. _

"_Yes" Derek replied "what did you want a consult for?" Hoping against hope that it wasn't for the skinny little girl in front of him. Arizona gaze swept the floor. _

"_Actually,yes" Derek sighed pulling a hand through his hair 'poor little girl' he thought. _

_Ellie slowly stirred and then she opened her eyes. "Ellie?" Arizona asked "are you awake? Dr. Shepherd is here to see you" _

"_Hi Dr. Shepherd" Ellie mumbled. A woman walked into the room, she had long blonde hair and green eyes " I'm Caitlin White from social services" she explained. Derek's face obviously betrayed his confusion, "You didn't read her chart, Derek?" Arizona asked. He shook his head why was he so stupid? Reading her chart would have saved a lot of confusion. Picking up Ellie's chart he noticed that she had suffered a lot already. _

_**Name: Elizabeth Jane Marie **_

_**Gender: Female **_

_**Age: 7 **_

_**DOB: 14/10/2003 **_

_**... **_

_**Medical history: was born at 26 weeks and had trouble breathing properly as well as having a hole in her heart. At six weeks she was diagnosed with severe Cerebral Palsy. On the 1/5/2005 she was admitted to hospital after collapsing and was later diagnosed with Neuroblastoma. The tumor was eventually removed but every three months had to be taken out again. **_

_**6/8/2007 cleared for remission on neuroblastoma. **_

_**23/4/2008 spent a year in hospital after being diagnosed with a Wilm's tumor discharged on 24/4/2009. **_

_**5/3/2011 Admitted to Seattle Grace hospital after seizures and vision problems occurred. **_

_Derek sighed he had never heard of someone suffering from so much. "Have you read the Family history yet?" Ellie asked as she leaned over his shoulder. Derek jumped he hadn't even heard her move down the bed. He looked at Arizona for advice but just shook her head. _

"_Just read it, Derek" Arizona urged. _

_**Family history: **_

_**Mother: Alicia Jane Marie nee Shannon born 3/10/1973 died 31/10/2003 cause of death: internal bleeding after car accident. **_

_**Father: Zachary James Marie born 13/4/1972 died 31/10/2003 cause of death: died at the scene. **_

_Derek slammed the chart closed loudly, "is this true?" he asked. Ellie looked up at him and nodded. Her face seemed paler than it had before. _

"_You ok muffin?" Arizona asked. Her face seemed to mirror the concern shown on his own. _

_Ellie shook her head and all of a sudden the monitors began beep wildly. _

**Ok, I know it's short but I want to know if people like it, so I stopped there. Two reviews and I will update much love MJ **


	2. When it rains

**So I didn't know I would get reviews that quickly, but a promise is a promise like my Mama always said. In this chapter the flashback is from where we left off. **

_Arizona's POV (flashback) _

_The machines were beeping so loudly Arizona couldn't think. "Arizona!" Derek yelled his voice sounded frantic. _

"_What's happening?" Caitlin the social worker asked _

"_She's having a seizure" Derek replied trying to roll Ellie onto her side. A couple of minutes later the seizure stopped, Arizona watched as the poor girl vomited, when Ellie was fully alert Arizona used a cloth to wipe the vomit of Ellie's face. After a little while little girl started to sob "Arizona" she managed to say between her tears "can't you just kill me? I never want want to go through that again I hate hospitals, please please?" _

"_Muffin" she said "Dr Shepherd and I are going to do everything we can to make you better" _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise" _

_Derek's POV (flashback) _

_Derek was sitting in the Attending's locker room. He felt drained both physically and mentally. He really did want to save Ellie but he wasn't sure if could . Derek knew even without a CT that she had epilepsy maybe even a brain tumor. He sighed and hoped that everything would be alright. _

_Addison walked into the room "Derek there your are I have been looking" she paused "is everything ok?" _

"_It's just a patient" Derek mumbled trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. Addison sat down next to him. _

"_You never get worked up over patients what's changed now?" _

"_That she is seven years old" _

_Addison kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair " I'm so sorry babe" she whispered. _

_Addison's POV _

_Derek had agreed to let her come see Ellie. She was standing outside Ellie's room wondering where Derek and Arizona had gotten to when a little voice said " you know you can come in." It took Addie a moment to compose herself then she walked inside. "I'm Dr. Montgomery I'm here tot look after you till Dr. Robbins comes back" Addison looked at the little girl in front of her she had long black hair and blue eyes. Ellie kind of looked like what she had imagined her children to look. Derek had told her about what had happened to her parents and what she had gone through. "Will you come and sit next to me?" she asked. "I like it when people sit next to me in my bed because it makes me feel safe" she explained. _

"_Sure" Addie said and sat down on the bed and started rubbing her back "How's that?" she asked. _

"_Thank you" Ellie said and soon fell asleep. _

**Ok, so I know it was really really short but I am out all night tonight so I figured I would give you guys another chapter. Also did you guys like the Addek scene anyways let me know what you think R&R please xox MJ **


	3. Fences

**So I have been re-watching season 2, and became really inspired by the Addek relationship in 2x03 where they are working on the case of a premie baby. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own characters. **

**I have decided to put a quote in each chapter from now on: "The world of pretend is a a cage not a cocoon, and we can only lie to ourselves for so long" - Grey's Anatomy. **

_Derek's POV (flashback) _

_Derek started walking to Ellie's room, he had an emergency surgery that had just finished. Derek hoped that nothing had happened to her while he was gone. When he entered the room there was Addie sitting on the bed next to Ellie softly stroking her hair while Ellie slept. "Derek" she whispered "I want one" _

_He smiled and nodded his head "So do I" and kissed the top of Addie's head. _

_Addison's POV _

_Addison smiled things hadn't been good with Derek for a while now. Ellie stirred and opened her eyes. "You have a good sleep sweetie?" Addie asked. _

_Ellie nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. "My eyes aren't working properly" she mumbled. _

_All Addison wanted to do was cry the poor girl going through all that and now this. She knew that vision problems and seizures indicated a brain tumor, but she wasn't going to tell Ellie that she hoped that maybe for a little while Ellie could for normal. _

_Addison watched as Ellie fiddled with the necklace around her neck. It was a simple key strung on a piece of black ribbon. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" she began _

"_Call me Addison" _

_Ok, Addison I'm sick aren't I? No one survives this much sickness in their lives and I'm going to die aren't I?" _

_Addison tried to think of something to say, she was completely stunned, What she supposed to say? It took her about thirty seconds to come up with: " I don't know sweetie" _

"_I really hope I do die though, I can't take it anymore" Ellie seemed to mumble this to herself almost as if she had forgotten that Addison was there. _

_Arizona's POV _

_Arizona had been running around the hospital all day 'there are way to many sick kids in Seattle' she thought leaning up against the nurses station. All Arizona wanted to do was to go home and sleep but then she remembered that she still hadn't checked on Ellie today. Izzie was standing next to Arizona filling out a patients chart. _

"_Dr Stevens could you check on a patient for me before you leave tonight?" she asked _

"_Sure I just have few more to check" _

"_Thanks" Arizona said placing Ellie's chart in front of Izzie. _

_Izzie's POV _

_Izzie rubbed her eyes as walked into Arizona's patients room. 'She looks really sick' Izzie thought. Not wanting to wake her she checked her chart and noticed that Ellie had a fever earlier in the afternoon, so as quietly as she could Izzie felt her forehead and discovered that it was boiling hot. _

_Dr. Shepherd walked into the room " How is she?" he asked. _

"_She has a fever" _

"_And how would we fix it?" _

"_Monitor her temp over the next 48 hours and see how it is" _

"_Good." _

"_Dr. Shepherd?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I already have a patient to monitor is there anyone else that could do it?" _

"_Yes, they will be here soon"_

_Izzie left the room she felt really bad for the girl and would much rather monitor Ellie than the old man that had bowel problems. _

_Derek's POV _

_He waited until Izzie had left the room before he sat on the chair beside Ellie's bed. 'Where is Addie?' he wondered. All of a sudden Addison walked into the room _

"_Derek" she said "I didn't realize that her temp would rise so quickly" tears had started to run down Addie's cheeks "Derek all she wants to do is die, you have to save her" _

_Derek pulled Addison onto his lap and stroked her hair "It is going to be ok" he whispered. _

_**Ok so that last scene was my favorite to write also this chapter is named after the Paramore song Fences listen to it! haha thanks for reading xox MJ**_


	4. Someone like you

**So I have recently started watching Private Practice again yay! I know I haven't updated in a while but mid-terms suck :/. So this chapter I am introducing Mark... **

**Song inspiration: Rolling in deep Adele/Rolling in the deep Glee Cast **

**Quote: 'It's always darkest before the dawn'- Charlotte King Private Practice 4x10 **

_Addison's POV (flashback) _

"_Addie you ok?" Addison opened her eyes she hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep. Ellie had been up all night because her sleep had been full of nightmares. Addison looked up to see the concerned face of Mark. "Yeah I'm ok" she mumbled "I was looking after a patient all night because she was having nightmares." _

"_Some pregnant lady was having nightmares?" Mark joked. _

_Addison rolled her eyes "it's not one of my patients, one of Derek's, she only seven years old" Addison walked away she couldn't stand Mark anymore and she had a patient to attend to. _

_Arizona's POV (flashback) _

"_So how are you feeling today muffin?" she asked Ellie. _

"_Ok" Ellie replied "my head hurts though." _

_Arizona sighed Ellie had been having headaches everyday for a week now. Yesterday she and Derek had taken Ellie for a CT scan and the results hadn't been good her tumor was pressing against her__parietal lobe. Which meant that her movement, orientation and recognition could be severely affected when they took the tumor out. Arizona was afraid for Ellie the poor little gorl was alone, no parents, family or friends. Any person shouldn't have to go through that let alone a seven year old. _

_Dereks POV (flashback) _

_Derek opened his eyes to the darkness of the on-call room. His eyes still felt swollen from the tears which had only recently been rolling down his cheeks. Derek felt a strong connection to Ellie as Addison had admitted to as well. "We should adopt her" he whispered to the person next to him. "Derek are you serious?" Addison said "we are always working there is no way we would be able to look after a little girl" _

"_We could look after her, we don't work that much and maybe she's just what we need to bring our relationship back to the way it used to be" _

_Addie sighed "you know what, I think your right, Ellie just might be able to save us." _

_Addison's POV (flashback)_

_Addison's mind was spinning had Derek really said that or had she been hallucinating. No she was certain that he said "We should adopt her." Only minutes before had he been worried about not being able to save Ellie but now they were going to adopt her! "You know what, I think your right, Ellie just might be able to save us" Addison found herself saying. Derek pulled his arms around her _

"_I love you" he whispered _

"_I love you too" _

_Derek's POV (flashback)_

_Derek twisted his hands nervously together they were sitting in Caitlin White's office. The social worker who looked after Ellie. He looked at Addison who was fiddling nervously with a strand of her red hair. "So what have you two come to talk to me about?" Caitlin asked. _

"_We want to adopt Ellie" Derek blurted out. Silence filled the small wooden office. _

"_Are you sure?" Caitlin asked staring at the couple skeptically. _

"_Yes" said Addison the nervousness now gone from her body. _

"_Another couple just asked to adopt Ellie this morning, I'd have to review both of the couples but I'm just letting you know now I'm not sure if you two will be chosen" _

_**dun dun dun sorry it took me so long to write this chapter curse you writers block! **_

_**R&R please xx MJ **_


End file.
